


A Respite Before Morn

by Shortsnout



Series: An Omega's Retinue [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altissia, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Beta Prompto Argentum, Blow Jobs, Claiming Bites, Dancing, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Established Relationship, IgNoct, Ignis's POV, Ignoct heavy, Knotting, M/M, Minor Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Multi, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Scenting, Sexual Content, Spitroasting, gladnoct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsnout/pseuds/Shortsnout
Summary: With the Trial of Leviathan weighing heavily on Ignis's mind, he finds himself wishing he could steal Noctis away from all his obligations. Noctis has just the thing to distract his advisor from falling into despair, a chase across Altissia with himself as the prize. When he finally catches him, what does Ignis find?'Holy shit-' Gladio choked on his beer. As Ignis tracked his gaze, he felt his glass slipping from his fingers to drop with a thud on the bar table.Noctis and Prompto dancing.No.Noctis and Prompto in a salacious bump and grind.Set directly after the events of The Price of Insecurity. Contains slight Episode Ignis spoilers. Ignoct heavy.





	A Respite Before Morn

### A Respite Before Morn 

It was soothing, the ceaseless ebb and tide of water, a constant white noise to accompany Ignis's late-night musings. His bare feet shifted on the metal of the balcony beneath him, the cold seeping into his soles, a welcome relief to the balmy night. 

There was a rustling of bed covers, indicating one of his pack members was also restless, but Ignis could sense nothing except sleepy contentment from Noctis. He leant his elbows on the iron railing, looking out over the nightscape. The lights from windows shimmering on water, the bobbing of lanterns as gondolas lazily drifted past. 

Altissia. A city suited for lovers. A picturesque little city with sprawling canals, friendly people, exotic foods. If Ignis hadn't ended up at Insomnia he could have seen himself happy here. He lost himself in hazy daydreams of them all living here, without the weight of the day after tomorrow on them. 

They would have a bright airy apartment with huge windows to let in the light. Wide open during the day to listen to the water lapping against the canal, footsteps across the cobbled floor. Paintings from the local street vendors would adorn their walls, some of Prompto's photography perhaps. The apartment would be flooded with aromatic spices Ignis would have picked up from the market, bunches of herbs hanging out to dry, or growing fresh along the windowsills. 

Ignis tried to assign jobs to all of them. Prompto would be free to peruse his photography dreams, Ignis a scholar of sorts, an academic, possibly a lecturer. Gladio and Noctis were harder to place into daytime work, so Ignis didn't spend too long thinking about it.

Then in the evenings, they would be swept along into the languid atmosphere, dining out whenever the mood pleased them, occasionally cooking the fish Noctis would catch them.

Fish! Noctis could fish for a living, Ignis nodded to himself now that detail was sorted. They could just...drift along, happy, without the Empire, the Gods, any of this, just a pack living out their days in happiness.

'Can't sleep?' Gladio's gruff voice shattered the illusory world he was creating, slamming him back to their present predicament with a painful jar.

'I find it eludes me these coming days.' Ignis indicated the metal chair beside him on the balcony, turning his head over his shoulder to check on their mate. Noctis was calm, clutching Ignis's shirt in sleep. Ignis felt warmth prickle over his body at the sight of his mate taking some small comfort in his scent.

'Yeah...you're not the only one.' Gladio sat down, picking up the half-full wine glass Ignis had poured earlier, helping himself. 'Remember when you told me you would take Noctis away from all this?'

'The night of his first heat.' Ignis confirmed without having too think hard. He remembered all the moments he has shared with Noctis as mates, treasuring each and every one. 

'That offer still stand?' Gladio joked, leant back in the chair, crossing his feet over at the ankles. Ignis spared him a look, the Alpha clad only in boxers, his tattoo striking on his skin. 

'I was just thinking of relocating the pack here, seeking asylum with the Accordo government.' 

'Or a chocobo farm out in Duscae.'

'That would certainly please Prompto.' Ignis chuckled, hanging his arms over the iron railing. There was an unusual plant growing up the side of the hotel, white delicate flowers adorning it, the scent reminding Ignis of jasmine.

'Noct would love it too, he loves animals. Think of it Iggy, a day in the great outdoors, working with the birds then coming home to your cooking, a roaring fire. Nothing to bother us, just the pack and nature.'

'It would be hard work, but it does sound tempting.' 

'Nah we could hold races, or make a sanctuary for injured Chocobo's and then release 'em back into a wild, only sell the ones we hand-rear. You've a good head for business, you'd find a way to make it work.' Gladio's voice broke at the end and he had to clear his throat a few times. 

Ignis closed his eyes, feeling the pressure getting to him.

'You wanna talk about it?'

'There is nothing to say. The day after tomorrow Noctis will forge another covenant, risking himself against the Empire only this time-'

'He'll be going it alone.' Gladio sighed, slumping forward, elbows on his knees. 'Shit, Igs, I know it was part of Camelia's deal that we evacuate the citizens and all, I just don't feel comfortable letting him go it alone. I mean, he's come a long way, hell, sometimes I think he's a better fighter than me...but still.'

'The idea does not rest easy with me either. You have to admit though Gladio, he was impressive to watch in negotiations.'

'Handled it like any Alpha would.' Gladio looked up with a smile. 'Knew he'd make a great king.'

Noctis had made them both proud, negotiating a way forward for both Accordo and Lucis, promising to help the citizens while still trying to help his own. It was after the talks had finished that Noctis had become withdrawn and sullen. Ignis hadn't been sure if the behaviour was due to the upcoming trial or because it had been the first time Noctis had dealt with another diplomat as a king and not a prince. 

The final confirmation that his father was no longer coming back. 

None of the pack had pushed him, allowing him his space. Prompto had sat near him on their hotel bed, silently offering comfort if the Omega needed it. After a long time of staring into the middle distance, Noctis had placed his head on Prompto's thigh and fallen asleep.

'It is foolish, yet with every new covenant forged I feel as though he is taken further away from us.' Ignis voiced his fears, hoping he wasn't alone in them.

Gladio reached out, clasping the back of Ignis's knee. 'I know, I feel it too. He's still our mate Ignis, nothing ain't gonna change that. He's still Noctis... he's just...growing into who he was meant to be.'

Ignis could feel the fear hanging between them. 

What if Noctis went somewhere beyond their reach?

'You did a good job keeping things together while I was gone, protecting him from Ardyn, don't doubt yourself now, Ignis. No matter what happens, no matter the stakes, I know you'll do everything in your power to keep him safe. We won't lose him.'

'We were supposed to be assisting him in restoring Insomnia, in getting the crystal back and now here we are seeking covenants with Gods.' Ignis couldn't shake his ominous feeling about all of this, a sense of doom, of despair. 

'Ignis, Noctis isn't going anywhere. We won't let it. We swore to him. We'll help Lunafreya, get the ring and the crystal back and then we'll go home. This will all seem like a bad dream.'

Neither of them would let anything happen to Noctis. They would evacuate the city as promised, and then nothing would stop Ignis returning to Noctis's side. 

'We've a tough job awaiting us back home.'

'Noctis has the power of Gods on his side, Ignis. I don't think the Empire is gonna be a problem. Titan can just stamp 'em into dust.' Gladio snickered. 'Once that's all taken care of maybe we can expand our pack?'

'We've never asked Noctis how he feels about having young,' Ignis chuckled. 

'He wants 'em, I've seen him watching Talcott and others. He'll make a great parent, maybe in a few more years though, let him enjoy his youth for a bit longer.'

It was something tangible to hold onto, a glimmer of their future life. 

***

Ignis stretched out his legs in the bright patch of noontime sun, bare feet sinking into the thick, downy carpet sighing in pleasure. Noctis looked up from his task at the noise, before turning away, paying the Alpha no mind. Altissia was a different type of heat then the tropical one of Lestallum, but they all enjoyed its warmth. Gladio hardly needed an excuse to go bare-chested, but he had forgone the leather trousers for his more casual ones. 

Even Noctis had left off his shirt in a show of bravery, ignoring the ragged scar on his back, unaware of the intense stares he was getting from his Alphas in being half naked. 

They were sharing a rare moment of alone time, Gladio and Prompto having left the hotel room to seek out supplies for the mission tomorrow. Ignis was sat in a plush crimson armchair, scrawling notes into a notebook, but mostly watching Noctis. He was sat cross-legged on the floor, filling flasks with his elemental magic and crafting potions for them tomorrow.

It never ceased to amaze Ignis watching Noctis manipulate magic, the power he radiated, the causal reminder of his lineage, a reminder of just how important his mate was and that it was Ignis who held claim to him. Sweat beaded Noctis's brow, both from the warmth and the strain he was putting on his body. Ignis's gaze drifted over Noctis's facial features, over his claim marks, staying glued to his own, the pale reminder that he and Noctis hadn't...

There hadn't been time for Ignis to be intimate with Noctis, not after Gladio's return and the frightful brush with death that Noctis had. 

It had been imperative they push on for Altissia.

Perhaps after they had met with Lady Lunafreya and secured the covenant with Leviathan...Ignis bit the inside of his cheek as he looking up the ceiling, at the lazy fan whirring overhead. Then what? They challenged the Empire? Fought a bloody battle?

He brought his head down, gaze fixating on the wound on Noctis's stomach, still red in its rage but mostly healed, a stark reminder of how close they had been.

How close to losing him.

The morose thoughts weren't helping Ignis, the melancholy surrounding him from his late-night chat with Gladio still hadn't dissipated. Shaking his head to physically remove the thoughts, he turned back to his notes.

He tried to grasp hold of the positives. Noctis was strong, honed into a fierce fighter, they would get him to Lady Lunafreya and retrieve the ring. The covenant would be made just as Noctis had made the other two and then they would face the Empire. They could do it. Doubts would only hold them back.

As he cobbled together a strategy plan to prevent the Empire from interfering with Leviathan it caused other unpleasant thoughts to form and fester within his mind.

Ardyn.

Just what was it that Alpha wanted from Noctis? 

He didn't want to claim him, otherwise he would have snatched Noctis away, waiting for his heat. He seemed to be toying with the Omega, as a cat would with it's pray, enjoying the suffering more than the actual reward. 

Ignis could still recall with complete clarity Noctis's terror clawing at his mind, could see Noctis pinned into place against the ruins in Steyliff grove, feet scrabbling in the brackish swamp water, nails ripping into the Alpha's forearm as he was restrained, Ardyn's teeth locked into Noctis's scruff. 

His pen snapped in his hand. 

It hadn't been difficult to tear the Alpha off his mate, indications that Noctis had already fought him evident in the blackening of the chancellor's eye, the split lip. Ignis had held the Alpha's throat in his hands, a ferocious snarl erupting from his mouth. 

That was when Ignis had gotten his answer to a long-sought question. He and Gladio had known that this particular Alpha frightened Noctis, but never had they suspected...

This was the Alpha who had hurt Noctis when the Niflheim envoys first came to the Citadel to begin peace talks. The Alpha who Noctis had refused to name or reveal the identity of so as not to escalate tensions. 

Ignis's hands had tightened, pressing bruises into Ardyn's throat, cutting off his air, seeking vengeance for the chancellor's past actions, retribution for daring to try and claim what was already taken. 

Noctis had stopped him, holding his blade under Ignis's throat and telling him to back away.

'Niflheim have already destroyed Insomnia, stolen the crystal, killed your father. There is no reason to protect this vile creature any longer.'

'We're in the middle of their army, Ignis. We can't fight them all off.' 

'The first time he hurt you was enough, Noctis!' Ignis turned his anger on his Omega, growling when he didn't back down. 

Furious with Noctis, he flung Ardyn to the ground, keeping a tenuous hold on his instincts demanding he make Noctis yield. 

Noctis's blade sunk into the clothes on Ardyn's chest. 'Touch me again and I won't stop him next time.'

'As you wish, little Omega.'

Ignis felt himself bristle in his armchair, just remembering the hostility which oozed at the words, "little Omega," the patronising way he looked at Noctis.

His fury at Noctis hadn't abated for a long time. Anger at his mate daring to defy him mixing with the frustration that Noctis had been right to do as he had done. It mixed in toxic turmoil within Ignis, making him lash out verbally at both Prompto and Noctis, bitter spite spewing from his lips. 

He couldn't allow himself to go anywhere near Noctis. Ignis paced in their makeshift camp like a caged animal, snarling whenever Prompto approached. His daggers laid shattered upon the rocks, his polearm splintered into pieces. Rage was a beast he could not tame by fighting invisible foes. 

It had only been much later, moments before they left to seek the mythril that Ignis had allowed himself to approach Noctis. 

Noctis had been looking at the night sky, hands flexing at his sides in agitation. Ignis stood behind him, hand brushing away the hair from his mate's neck, revealing the challenging bite mark. Ignis rubbed his jaw against it, attempting to remove the vile scent and replace it with his own. 

He had been bowled over by Noctis colliding into him, the Omega burrowing his head as far as he could under his neck, tremors flooding his body, the fear scent flowing from him in congealed, rancid waves. Any anger Ignis had felt at Noctis disappeared as tears dampened his neck, Noctis's nails digging into his chest as he attempted to cling on to his Alpha. 

A touch to his face had him flinching, snatching his attacker by the wrist. He dropped it at the pained yelp, focusing on what was happening now rather than in the past.

'Gods Noctis! Are you-'

'Nah, it's fine.' Noctis rubbed his wrist. He rose to his feet from where he had been kneeling, looking down at his Alpha. 'You alright? You looked kinda intense there for a moment.'

Ignis pulled Noctis by the hips towards his lap and the Omega sat down without hesitation, allowing Ignis to take his hand, rubbing at the wrist he had hurt. There was nothing to see, but his guilt subsided after he pressed a kiss to the reddened area. 

'Apologies, dear heart. I'm fine, just...lost in thought for a moment.'

'What about?' 

Ignis was torn, unwilling to burden Noctis with his concerns on the eve of such an important event. Yet, he recalled the time when he had not been forthright with his then new mate and how it had nearly cost him his mating.

'I was thinking of Ardyn,' Ignis whispered, uncertain what Noctis's reaction was going to be. 

'Ah.' Noctis settled his weight on Ignis's knees, crossing his arms and biting his lip. 'Ignis, we haven't had a chance to talk since then, not alone.'

'A lot has transpired since then. The fight with the Quetzalcoatl, Gladio returning, getting to Altissia. I knew you would come to me when you were ready.'

'Ignis...' Noctis's voice broke, and Ignis was alarmed to see blue eyes filled with tears.

'Noctis, whatever is wrong?'

'You're so self-sacrificing... it's painful Ignis.' Noctis scooted forward. 

'Ignis...' Noctis began, locking gazes with him. 'I couldn't of... You were there for me, for the nightmares, the fears of being taken away. I'm not saying this because I felt like a victim or anything, but with Gladio leaving, Ardyn, it was a bad time, and I was probably a dick to you.'

'Hush now, don't think-'

'Let me finish. Please.'

Ignis's teeth clicked at the force of shutting them. 

'I was. I know I was, pining for one of my mates while forgetting the other.'

He knew what Noctis was speaking of. 

This had been the closest he had been to his Omega in weeks. Noctis had distanced himself after Gladio left, preferring to sleep near Prompto. It hadn't been out of spite, but an attempt made by the Omega not to play favourites, to stay loyal to them both. Ignis hadn't pushed him, allowing Noctis his space. It was only after Noctis's nightmares began again after Ardyn's perverse attempt at a claiming that Ignis could bear it no longer, laying beside him to soothe the Omega back into sleep and then leaving him beside Prompto for the night, keeping watch outside the tent.

'I feel like I've betrayed you in being with Gladio first after what happened. I just...needed the reassurance that he wasn't going to leave. That what happened with Ardyn wasn't going to make him leave me. Again.'

Ignis understood that it wasn't the biting that had made Noctis fear Gladio leaving him. It hadn't been a sexual attack, but the undertones were there, enough to put a claimed mate on edge. Ardyn's bite had been mockery of everything mates held dear, the vulnerability of an Omega in the throes of passion, the act of submission to their mate. 

What had scared Noctis was the idea that he had been weak enough to let another Alpha try and claim him.

'I rely on you so much, Iggy, you more than the others.'

Ignis waited to see if he could speak. Noctis nodded. 

'I'm your Alpha, Noctis. Whatever you need me to be, I will be. While I treasure our intimate moments it is not the reason I mated with you.'

Noctis hung his head, hair falling into his eyes.

'I'm nothing without you. I will _protect_ you Noctis, from everything.'

Ignis lifted the Omega's face so their eyes met, swiping his thumb over full lips before smiling. 

'I know, Ignis.' He rubbed his nose against his Alpha's both of them just enjoying the sensation of being close.

'I love you,' Noctis mumbled, gaze sliding to the side bashfully.

'And I you.' 

'You were up late last night talking to Gladio.' 

Ignis wasn't sure if Noctis was phrasing it as a question or a statement.

'We were toying with the idea of taking you away from all of this,' Ignis sighed, leaning forward and placing his forehead on Noctis's bare pectorals. 

Noctis raked his hands in Ignis's hair lightly scratching. 'A break from all this huh?' His tone was thoughtful. 

Ignis's hands trailed down Noctis's spine before his thumbs pressed into the dip in the lower back, the tapered end of the long scar. Pulling Noctis flush against him, Ignis checked to make sure there was no hesitation, no fear in his Omega. He pushed his nose into the scent gland on Noctis's neck, softly groaning when he smelt Noctis's arousal. 

As Noctis moved his head, Ignis was there to meet him, lips pressing firmly against the Omega's, snaking his tongue in. Noctis conceded easily, whining deep in the back of his throat, rubbing himself on Ignis's lap, titillating, seductive. 

'Despite my patient understanding, I have missed you, Noct.' He bit down sharply on an earlobe, causing a shuddering cascade through the young man's body. 

'I think I can make it up to you,' Noctis purred, pulling back a little from Ignis's hold.

Ignis stifled the frustrated growl, Noctis laughing at the rumble in Ignis's chest. 

'I promise,' Noctis swore, mischief lighting his eyes.

Ignis felt his lips curl into a smile.

'Then I await your challenge.' 

***

'Something going on?' Gladio came closer to Ignis in the small kitchenette, indicating the two smaller pack members with a nod of his head. 

Ignis pulled the pastries out of the oven, placing them on the side and pulling off his apron. Sidestepping around Gladio he saw the Omega and Beta sitting together on the bed, heads close together as they whispered, matching devilish looks on their faces. 

'Not that I'm aware of.' In a fluid motion, both rose from the bed, spreading Noctis's limited clothes out and looking at them thoughtfully. 

The evening sun had bathed the city in a warm amber glow, the heat still stifling. The hair at the nape of Noctis's neck had started to curl a little and Prompto's hand snuck up Noctis's back, fingers toying with the damp strands, massaging the base of the Omega's skull.

The Alphas shared a glance between themselves.

What game was their mate playing?

'Is it alright if me and Prom go out and explore the city?' Noctis looked over his shoulder at them, eyes bright with excitement.

Twin exhales of disappointment sounded.

'Sure, brat-'

'Remain safe and away from people,' Ignis interrupted. 

They were powerless to their Omega's wishes. It had been a long time since Ignis had seen that spark of life in Noctis's eyes, he wasn't going to allow his lust to prevent the prince's simple wish to explore. 

He knew that Gladio would feel the same. 

'Thanks, guys.' His smile was luminous and Ignis felt the hard knot he'd been carrying underneath his breastbone since Gladio's departure dissolve. He pressed his palm to his mouth to stifle his smile at the faint blush that rose high on the gruff shield's cheeks.

Prompto stroked his hands over Noctis's back, toned muscles twitching under his touch. He encouraged Noctis to bend at the waist, getting to his knees to peel off black cropped trousers, revealing a luscious view of boxers spread against that delectable behind.

Noctis turned to face them, fingers skimmed over his chest, across sensitive nipples, gasping silently at the slight brush. Ignis felt his mouth drop open, eyes darting to Gladio, watching the shield's chest begin to rise and fall rapidly.

Prompto stood, nose running over the taut tendons in Noctis's neck, hand trailing down, brushing past Noctis's, their fingers entwining. Their joined hands rubbed over Noctis's cock, the Omega throwing his head back over Prompto's shoulder in a carnal moan.

They were entranced by the allure of the pair of them. They all knew the boundaries, that Prompto held no sexual interest in any of them, his devotion to the Omega first and then his pack mates. Just as Ignis and Gladio held no sexual desire for their Beta or each other. Prompto did love to tease though, part of his playful nature, often helping Noctis get a reaction out of the Alphas, enjoying his role of tending to Noctis after.

Gladio broke the trance first, stepping forward.

Noctis held up a hand, halting their actions.

'You guys think this shirt looks good?' Noctis held his hand out for Prompto to place a shirt in, ivory with blue stripes artfully slashed across.

'Shouldn't you be wearing black, Highness?'

'Maybe I don't want to be Crown Prince Noctis, or King Noctis, or whatever I'm supposed to be called now. Maybe I just wanted to be Noctis, Omega to two sexy Alphas.'

'You're always that first, baby.'

Noctis pulled on some sinfully tight jeans in dark blue. It was a stark difference from the usual attire Noctis usually wore, the ivory contrasting beautifully with his dark hair, the blue of the shirt calling more attention to his eyes if it were even possible. He smiled across at Prompto, reaching up his hand to run through blonde strands. The Beta smiled back, his face radiating warm affection.

Prompto moved first, closing the distance to press their lips together in a chaste kiss. They broke apart with chuckles at the growling filling the room.

'Something up guys?' Prompto didn't drop his gaze from Noctis, fingernails raking over Noctis's claim marks, making the Omega shiver.

'Unless you want to not be able to sit for the remainder of the day I suggest you come here,' Ignis ordered, waiting with a dry mouth as Noctis slowly sauntered towards him, hand still clasped with Prompto's.

'Guess you'll need to catch us first,' Noctis laughed when they got close, both of them disappearing in a flurry of blue sparks.

Ignis gave a noise somewhere between a moan and a snarl, hot on Gladio's heels as they tore from the room.

***

It was a foolish thing to do. Reckless and foolhardy and really Noctis ought to know better. Regardless, Ignis could feel his blood ignite at the prospect of a chase. Noctis had always known how to do that, draw out the primal instinct in Ignis, making the Alpha shed his advisor facade.

A distraction indeed. 

He remained close to Gladio, both for safety and to prevent the potential of Gladio claiming Noctis first. Both were confident it wouldn't be difficult to find them but they hadn't taken into consideration the number of people in Altissia, the mingling body heats and smells of other Omega's infused with the spices of the evening food vendors. 

'We could always cheat.' Gladio fished into his pocket and pulled out his phone, shaking it at Ignis. 

'No, our Omega is trying to lure us with a hunt. It takes away from the fun if we track his phone.' Ignis could hear it singing to him, Alpha instincts he usually kept suppressed, only succumbing to baser instincts when he went through a rut or Noctis entered a heat. He could hear it whispering to him, an alluring enticement as they searched the streets. 

A twirl of raven hair would catch their attention, sparks of glimmering blue, Noctis's infectious laugh chasing them down the street. 

Noctis grew daring as the hunt wore on, a lingering image all that was left of him as he caressed them before warping away. The touches grew bold, strokes to their groins, playful bites to the neck.  
Gladio and Ignis swiped through fragments of Noctis's magic as he warped, reduced to lumbering beasts in their desire to claim. 

The Omega kept them on the edge, his stamina proving boundless. Every time Ignis thought Noctis had given up, that he had given the teasing a reprieve, his scent would beckon them and the tantalising touches would begin anew.

Then, Noctis played his final card, warping before Ignis, millimetres apart, the Alpha so shocked by the sudden appearance that he couldn't move. Noctis lifted a finger, smearing something on Ignis's lips before disappearing.

Ignis licked them, feet rooted to the floor as he recognised something he had not tasted in weeks, bending at the waist, his erection sheer agony.

Slick.

'Cocky bastard,' Gladio placed a hand on Ignis's back, watching over him, rubbing his finger over Ignis's lip to taste what Noctis has gifted him with. 

'Locate Noctis.' 

Gladio recognised the tone, pulling his phone out without any objections, head still turning, nostrils flaring as he attempted to find the Omega. 

'They're back at the hotel, brats.' Gladio shook his head in amusement.

'Come, Gladio, we've got some wayward pack members to attend to.' 

***

The drumming of the music vibrations was felt by Ignis before he heard it properly. A mass of people gathered in the courtyard in front of the hotel, shamelessly dancing to the sultry beat. Alcohol was flowing freely, dishes of freshly caught fish swimming in delicate sauces were being passed around. A celebration for the tide goddess. 

There was an intensity in the air, the smell of musk a shroud on the dancers shoulders. This wasn't the precise, aloof dancing of Insomnian court, this was a synergy of beat and sensation. Despite his concern for the younger pack members safety, Ignis smiled to himself. It was something the people needed, a relief from the pressure of the Empire for one night. 

'You think they knew there was gonna be a party tonight?' Gladio chuckled, gaze drawn to the writhing bodies.

'Doubtful. However, saying that, it would not surprise me if Prompto was aware of it.' Ignis sighed with affection for the Beta, locating the makeshift bar, encouraging Gladio to follow him with a beckoning hand. 'Don't let Noctis catch your eyes wandering, Gladio. You don't want a jealous Omega on your hands.'

Ignis ordered a bourbon for himself and a beer for Gladio.

'Trust me, I don't need to look at anyone else,' Gladio huffed, drinking deep from the bottle, eyes scanning over the crowd. 'You seem 'em?'

'Not yet, but the GPS puts them in the middle of that crowd. I'm sure they'll make themselves known eventually.' 

'Holy shit-' Gladio choked on his beer. As Ignis tracked his gaze, he felt his glass slipping from his fingers to drop with a thud on the bar table.

Noctis and Prompto dancing.

No.

Noctis and Prompto in a salacious bump and grind. 

The prince was uninhibited, arms arched over his head, fisted into the fabric of Prompto's vest as he thrust his hips to the side, sharp tight snaps that held Ignis hypnotised. From the looks of things, he’d had a drink or two, his cheeks pleasantly flushed, but not enough that he wasn’t aware of his surroundings. Prompto, on the other hand, was further gone, his dance moves sloppy.

Prompto grasped Noctis's hips, and Ignis could just imagine that slender body grinding against his cock in want, hot and urgent, insisting that his mate tend to him.

The music changed tempo and the crowd mirrored to match, Noctis doing the same. Slow sways of the hips, a provocative tilt of the head. Ignis cleared his throat, not taking his eyes from the dancing nymph, drinking him all in.

'Fuck,' Gladio swore into his bottle, finishing the rest of his drink in one quick go.

'I don't remember teaching Noctis to dance like that.'

Others had noticed the sensual Omega, unable to stop themselves being drawn to him. His fae like features made him seem otherworldly and unobtainable, his blue eyes glowing with an unnatural, burning light. He was a creature that people wanted to possess, and Ignis felt a surge of pride that it was he that held him.

Prompto got twirled away by another partner, leaving Noctis alone in the throng of people, uncertain now that his partner had been taken. Together, they pushed off from the bar as they sensed a tingle of apprehension tug at the back of their mental bond.

Other Alphas noticed Noctis's distress, a few scanning the crowd to see if someone was coming to take the situation in hand, or if Noctis was up for the taking. Ignis clocked a bold Alpha moving forward and with a quick jerk of the head indicated Gladio should rescue their other pack member.

A threatening rumble vibrated in Gladio's throat at the approaching Alpha stalking what was his, but he heeded the advice, changing direction to rescue Prompto. Ignis reached Noctis first, guiding his charge away with a hand on the back of his neck. He glanced over at the predatory man, glaring, challenging him. The Alpha backed off, finding a new target.

'Does this count for catching you?' He placed his hands on the curve of Noctis’s shoulders, taking in the flushed face, sweat beading his brow. It was reminiscent of their intimate moments and it sent a jolt down to his groin.

Ignis felt the Omega lean into him, his passion infused scent potent, heady.

'If you play with fire you are going to get burnt, Highness. There are plenty of Alphas that would take advantage of an Omega such as yourself.'

'Because I'm royalty, I know.'

His hands slid down Noctis's forearms, slick with a thin sheen of sweat, gripping his elbows.

'No, Noct, because you're a desirable mate. Every Alpha here wants to claim you.'

Ignis smiled at Noctis's hitched breath, the darkening of those eyes. He should berate the prince for playing these games, for going out of their sight, for dancing the way he did without an accompanying Alpha. These were basic things that Ignis had taught Noctis.

'Dance with me?' Noctis sashayed with the beat, sweeping Ignis along with the movement. 'Unless... you can't keep up?' Noctis teased, twirling and pressing his ass against Ignis, before evading Ignis's hold.

No. Not again.

Ignis swiped his prince closer.

'I think I might surprise you.' Ignis kept pace, pressing them flush together, gyrating his hips alongside his mate's, grinning at the shocked gasp escaping Noctis. The seductive trance of the erotic beat transformed Noctis's body, his movements a melody, his hands the epitome of seduction as they trailed over Ignis's chest, scratching through his shirt.

Ignis twirled the Omega away, catching him by the wrist and snatching him back to his firm body, Noctis's ass snug against his hips, encouraging the Omega to grind back, savouring the movement, the feel of Noctis's ragged breath as he curved back against Ignis's chest.

As Ignis had tried to drill into his charge numerous times before, you have to trust the lead to take control and Noctis did, giving his body over to Ignis, allowing him to determine the steps, the push and pull of their bodies, their dips and twists, knowing without looking that Ignis was there to catch him when he missed a step.

Noctis's scent of desire was so intense it transmuted into taste, thick in Ignis's mouth. He brushed his lips against Noctis's, swiping his tongue across, lust pooling in his groin at Noctis's breathy whimper.

'I want you, Ignis.'

'Is that so?'

He wrapped his hand around the back of Noctis's neck manipulating his head back and to the side. Placing his free hand on the swell of Noctis's ass he squeezed, raking his teeth over his claim mark.

'What is it you want, Noct?'

Weeks without touching Noctis, the torture of the hunt, the barest taste of Noctis's slick against his lips from earlier made Ignis's self-control flimsy and translucent.

'For you to fuck me. Hard.' Noctis reached up and bit Ignis's lower lip, sucking on it after to soothe the sting.

Tearing his mouth away, Ignis sought out Gladio. The shield caught his gaze, jerking his head up to the hotel room. Ignis hissed as Noctis grabbed his cock, wriggling his fingers against it.

'Something distracting you, _Alpha?_ ' The rarely used word was purred.

'Room, now,' Ignis ordered, relieved when Noctis nodded without a fight.

He’d waited long enough.

As soon as Noctis had shut the hotel door behind them, Ignis slammed the Omega's chest against it, his mouth sucking a mark on Noctis’s neck. 'You tease,' he growled. 'You’ve kept me waiting,' Ignis's teeth sank into Noctis's earlobe.

'Ignis,' Gladio warned, voice dark, Ignis's treatment of Noctis angering him.

'Oh no, Gladio, this is what our mate wants. Enticing us into a frenzy. Isn't it, Highness?'

'You needed a little incentive.' Noctis retorted, head falling back against Ignis’s shoulder. His hands reached back to grasp Ignis's head, pressing his body back into Ignis's. 'Take me the way you want, Ignis. Everything you've held back. I want it. Please, Alpha.'

Ignis's teeth bit at the soft flesh at the back of Noctis’s neck, groaning at the high pitched whine escaping Noctis. He drowned in the glorious sounds, lifting a hand to roughly pinch Noctis's nipple the other rubbing the Omega's erection.

Gladio swore at the sight of the pair of them. 'You sure you want to do this without Prompto?' He placed the drunk, passed out Beta on the spare bed, his voice tight.

'As fond as I am of Prompto, Gladio, I do not wish to sleep with him, I thought you were in concurrence?' Ignis spoke into Noctis's neck, thrusting his cock against Noctis's ass in an indication of what was to come.

'That's not what I'm referring to, Ignis and you know it.'

Ignis halted his pawing hands over Noctis's willing, frenzied body. 'This isn't a heat Gladio, we're more than capable of tending to our mate afterwards. Do you trust us, Noctis?'

'Stop talking,' Noctis moaned, tugging at Ignis's hands trying to get them to move again.

'I believe the prince is in agreement. Now, are you going to join us, or watch Gladio?'

He spun Noctis around, licking the Omega's mouth open with his tongue, wrapping his hands around Noctis’s ass and lifting him up against the door. Supporting Noctis's weight with his thigh between the Omega's legs, Ignis freed his hands, shoving Noctis's shirt up to his collarbones. He leant down, pulling up Noctis's hips, blessing anyone who was listening that Noctis was as flexible as he was. His tongue snaked a path across Noctis's stomach, circling his bellybutton before dipping in.

Ignis's head was spinning, his calm, rational side shutting down entirely. Nothing existed outside his need and want and Noctis.

That didn't mean it needed to end too soon.

'Perhaps I’ll leave you waiting, just as you have me,' Ignis murmured into Noctis’s ear, dropping Noctis to his feet and stepping back. Noctis looked bewildered, almost hurt.

'Ignis?' Noctis pleaded, hand reaching forward, only calming when he saw Ignis remove his shirt.

Noctis sauntered forwards, closing the few feet between them and dropped to his knees. He heard the sound of clothes being shed, the heavy breathing of the other Alpha. Ignis took a sharp breath as Noctis fumbled at his belt buckle, undoing it.

'Can't I make it up to you?' he breathed out, rubbing his lips across Ignis's cloth covered erection.

'That remains to be seen.' Ignis cupped Noctis's jaw, removing himself from the Omega's reach.

Gladio, never one to miss an opportunity, swept Noctis up and onto the bed, pressing Noctis against the mattress, greedy in his forceful kisses. Noctis succumbed without a fight, arms and legs wrapping around his shield. 

Ignis drew the curtains back a little, just enough to let a little light into the darkness. His hand rested on the window handle for a few moments, debating letting the music filter in. Perhaps not, considering how loud he wanted Noctis to get begging for his touch. 

He turned back to his pack members on the bed, commanding Gladio to stop after watching them for a few minutes. Gladio's rutting hips against Noctis's backside were an indication they needed to slow down.

There was a dangerous glint in those amber eyes at the thought of another Alpha claiming what was his, the challenge and the thrill of a fight clear in his gaze.

'Trust me to make it memorable for us,' Ignis continued, letting his Alpha dominance colour his voice. 

Gladio let the Omega up, sitting behind Noctis, allowing him to sit on the edge of the bed, hair mussed, lips abused, his erection tenting his jeans. 

'Take off your clothes,' Ignis ordered, voice husky.

'Haven't I made it up enough to you yet, Ignis?' Noctis asked, a wide smile on his face.

'Not until you beg me to come. Clothes off, Noct.'

Clothes were shed in an instant, but boxers were left on. Ignis said nothing, watching as the flickering lights from outside rippled across Noctis's milky skin, bathing him in a glow. Gladio reached forward, stroking a hand over Noctis's back, reaching up across the front of his neck to cup Noctis's jaw. 

'I believe I said clothes.' 

This time Noctis did hesitate a little and Ignis regretted his tone, worried he was taking things too far. Gladio was usually the aggressor in their sexual activities, Ignis preferring the tender approach. 

His breath caught when Noctis did as commanded.

'Now...shouldn't this be the time where I disappear leaving you wanting?'

'Ignis,' Noctis begged, hands trailing dangerously close to his erection. 

Gladio reached forward, catching both at the wrist with one big hand, holding them behind the Omega's back. Noctis struggled for a moment before Gladio encouraged his head back, kissing him. It was a sight to behold, Noctis's alabaster skin against Gladio's warm honey-hued body. Noctis pulled away, eyes imploring Ignis to join them. 

Ignis shed the rest of his clothing, sparing a quick look for Prompto still passed out. Gladio released Noctis's hands, allowing the Omega to reach out to Ignis as he knelt on the bed, sandwiching Noctis between them. 

He purposefully ignored Noctis's questing mouth, pulling away to stretch up and meet Gladio. The Alphas rubbed their jaws over each other, reaffirming their pack bond. They pulled away with a smile as they felt the Omega's forehead bumping against their chins, bossy and impatient.

'That was a dangerous stunt you pulled earlier,' Gladio's voice rumbled, teeth nipping at Noctis's jaw. 

'Later, Gladio.' The reprimand could come later, Ignis didn't want to spoil the moment.

Amber eyes met his, closing in a long blink, acceptance and understanding in that look. 

Noctis whined, shifting between them, pupils wide in his blue eyes. Both bent as one to scrape teeth over claim marks, their beloved Omega moaning loud enough for both their erections to throb painfully. 

Gladio shuffled back, hands gliding over Noctis's skin, thumbs rubbing over pert nipples as his mouth sucked a mark on the Omega's shoulder. Ignis's hand twisted in the strands of Noctis's hair at the nape of his neck, exposing his throat further, lapping his tongue greedily over the salty skin. 

Noctis didn't know where to put his hands, his body writing under their assault, his cries of pleasure loud and unhindered by nerves, fuelled by lust and the freedom that alcohol gifted. Ignis reached down and curled a hand around the base of his erection, the pain and the pressure forcing the Alpha to calm. 

It had been too long since he had seen Noctis like this.

'I'm in charge of you tonight, Highness,' Ignis pressed the tip of his tongue into Noctis's ear, his grip tight on his mate. He looked down at Gladio who kneaded Noctis's pert behind in his rough hands, waiting for further instruction. At Ignis's tiny nod, Gladio placed a large hand in the small of Noctis's back, encouraging him to bend, his hand easily dwarfing Noctis, making him appear smaller and more vulnerable than he really was. 

'No coming unless I say so, do you understand?' Ignis asked, tone still infused with authority.

Noctis fell onto his hands and knees, eyes looking up at Ignis in surprise as Gladio canted his hips higher into the air, almost lifting him from his knees, eagerly swiping his tongue over the cleft of Noctis's ass. Ignis brushed his hand over Noctis's head, raking through his fringe in encouragement. 

The Omega knew him well enough to know what he was asking.

_Do you need to stop?_

Jerking his head to the side, Noctis kept his eyes on Ignis, confidence and lust shining within. They fell shut as Gladio distracted him, filthy moans ripped from his body.

'I thought you were making amends to _me?'_ Ignis growled, after watching his Omega fall apart being tongue fucked. Noctis's eyes blinked open and he looked at Ignis's blood flushed cock, small pink tongue darting over his lips.

A lewd cry escaped as Noctis engulfed him, the wet heat, those wicked lips. Ignis swore, hands threading in Noctis's hair, trying not to pull, moaning as a tongue swirled around his swollen cock head.

Oh yes, this more than made up for it.

Noctis hummed in approval, his fingers digging into Ignis’s hip bones. Gladio's echoing groans of pleasure made him delirious with arousal and Ignis felt as though he was drifting in a fog of lust, lost in the sensations of touch, sight and smell.

The Omega alternated between holding Ignis in his mouth, cheeks hollowed as he sucked the length of his Alpha and grasping Ignis's cock with a warm hand, rubbing the tip of Ignis's cock against lush lips. Noctis _savoured_ Ignis, rich pleasure infused noises as he ran the flat of his tongue over Ignis, curling his tongue so Ignis's erection lay heavy against it. 

His eyes opened, watching Gladio ravage their mate, preparing him for them both. With great reluctance, he pulled away from Noctis, stroking a hand over his shoulders when the Omega let out a disappointed whine and tried to take him in his mouth again. Noctis's body convulsed as Gladio added fingers to his tongue. 

They manhandled Noctis easily between them. Ignis indulged himself, allowing himself a moment to just look. Slick shimmered on Noctis's thighs from the flashing lights from outside, muscled legs trembling under Ignis's touch. The Omega shifted, uncomfortable with the scrutiny and Ignis moved forward, rubbing the length of his tongue against Noctis's hole. The evidence of Noctis's very willing arousal burned away any lingering doubts Ignis had about Noctis wanting to be with him. He smirked, hearing Gladio's pleasured exhale as he was treated to the Omega's searing mouth.

Testing Noctis's body with his own finger, Ignis could feel Gladio had done a superb job and wasted no time with his usual prolonged preparation. He thrust easily into Noctis's willing body, his cock pulsating at Noctis's low call of pleasure.

He had yearned for this, the intimacy, the harmony and unison between them. He set a bruising pace, but one he knew Noctis could handle, every thrust pushing him further onto Gladio's cock, the Omega's slight choking sounds only igniting the two Alphas cravings.

His fingers dug into the soft flesh of Noctis's hips, his hand curling around to toy with the head of Noctis's cock. Not a stroke, but a mere finger rubbing over the tip, toying with him, taunting him.

'Ignis!' Noctis keened, voice muffled by Gladio's thick length. 

Ignis froze, his actions mirrored by Gladio holding the prince still, halting what he really wanted. 

'Should we leave our Omega like this Gladio? Withholding what he really wants?' Ignis pulled out, leaving just the head of his cock inside Noctis's delicious body.

'I've never been with an Alpha before, think you've got it in you, Ignis?'

'Gladio!' Noctis begged, struggling in his hold, trying to reach one of them. 'Ignis, please!' 

Ignis saw it on Gladio's face, the same devotion, passion and reverence they both harboured for their mate, their brattish, greedy mate. He gave one, agonizing slow thrust inside, before nearly pulling out again, leaving Noctis stretched around the head of his cock. Gladio mimicked his teasing, not allowing Noctis to take him in his mouth, smearing precome on Noctis's chin. 

'What do you think our Omega wants, Gladio?' He reached over for one of Gladio's hands, linking  
their fingers and bringing their combined hands to Noctis's leaking erection. They left feather light touches on either side of the Omega's cock, not enough for any of the friction Noctis sought, both still holding Noctis between them as he struggled to move closer.

'Please,' he whimpered, his body trembling.

'What do you want, baby?' Gladio breathed the question. 

'Alphas please,' Noctis tried to shift, struggling in earnest now. 

Gladio took mercy on him, leaning down to tug Noctis's body up so they could meet in a bruising kiss of tongues and teeth. Ignis thrust into Noctis's curved body, the new angle working to his advantage as he was able to rub against Noctis's prostate. The Omega's body shook, limbs struggling to hold himself up. He spread Noctis's cheeks apart, choking at the vulgar sight before him, his cock sinking into his mate's eager body.

'Let go Noctis, I want to hear you cry for me,' Ignis stretched forward to speak into Noctis's ear, his head rubbing against Gladio's. Noctis's pleas were muffled by Gladio's mouth, his body clenching around Ignis's cock as his orgasm approached. The Omega began to thrust back against him, chasing his release. Consumed by his instincts, Alpha impulses, he snatched Noctis away from Gladio, ignoring the snarl as he pressed Noctis's back to his chest. Yanking Noctis's head to the side, he bit down on his claim mark as his climax exploded from him.

Noctis bowed against him, his hands reached back to claw into Ignis's shoulders. Ignis's hand was clenched around the base of Noctis's cock, impeding the Omega's climax. Shuddering, Ignis clutched his mate tighter to his chest, feeling Noctis's thundering heart beneath his fingers. His emotions raw, Ignis sank back to sit on the bed, pulling Noctis with him, his knot tugging at Noctis's body. In reluctance he pried his teeth way from Noctis's neck, lapping at the welling blood, soothing his Omega.

'You're mine, Noctis.'

'Please Ignis, I need to-' Noctis was silenced by growling, dangerous instead of sexual.

Ignis responded to the challenge, tightening his hold on Noctis, an answering rumble in his own chest. As Noctis tried to pull himself from Ignis's hold, the Alpha turned his ire on the Omega trying to leave.

He wasn't finished with _his_ Omega. 

'You're both my Alphas.' Noctis reached for Gladio, still prisoner to Ignis's knot. 'I'm your Omega,' Noctis soothed, reaching up to wrap one hand around Gladio's neck and the other behind Ignis's. They went willingly under his touch, nuzzling into their bond marks, territorial rage fading at the reassurance they were equal to each other.

As soon as he was able, Ignis pulled away from the vice-like heat surrounding him, sighing into the back of Noctis's neck when they were no longer joined. He felt his hand being brought around to Noctis's cock, heard the whimper as he stroked the Omega back into hardness. The prince's arms went up to Gladio and the shield picked him up in an instant, allowing the Omega to wrap his legs around his waist, Gladio still kneeling on the bed.

Gladio drove into Noctis in one quick stroke, controlling Noctis's movement with powerful hands wrapped around the prince's gorgeous ass. Ignis had always been fascinated by watching Noctis with Gladio, the strong muscled wrapped around their Omega, protecting him, shielding him, loving him. The way in which Noctis flung his head back, allowing Gladio to manipulate him, to use his body in whichever way the Alpha deemed fit.

Brilliant eyes caught his as Noctis looked back at him, beseeching him.

'Ig...nis,' his voice cracked on a pleasured whimper.

He dared to glance at those amber eyes, drenched in passion. Gladio slowed his thrusts, coaxing Ignis over with a hand, pulling himself out of Noctis's body and turning him. He mimicked the earlier position Ignis and Noctis had been in, Noctis's back flush against his chest, driving into the Omega's body once more. Gladio was close, Ignis could see it in the strained tendons in his neck, the bruising grip he had on Noctis. 

Ignis caught Noctis's head in his hand, wrapping it around the back of his neck, tilting him up for a kiss, making Noctis surrender to his tongue. Ignis smirked as Noctis gasped when he grabbed his cock, his movements fast and slippery from beads of precome. The kisses grew messy, Noctis panting against his mouth, running his tongue over Ignis's lips, crying out against him. He could feel Noctis's fingers on his shoulders, the sting of nails drawing blood, but it meant nothing to him, twisting his wrist so his fingers could draw out Noctis's release. 

'I love watching you come,' Ignis spoke against Noctis's lips. 'Come for me.'

Noctis's buried his face into the crook of Ignis's neck, coming with a low scream. Gladio's muffled roar into Noctis's back made Ignis chuckle under his breath. He knew first hand how it felt to have Noctis clench around your cock when the Omega came, the excruciating pleasure of it. Noctis whimpered against his neck as the knot pressed inside him. 

He felt overcome with emotion, of love and closeness, but released Noctis to Gladio, trying to remain silent. A timid touch had him looking up, his vision blurry as he gazed into blazing blue eyes.

Hands cradled his jaw, his Omega rubbing his face over his in feline, languid strokes. 

'I love you too, Ignis.' 

A low sob burst out of him then, and he crushed Noctis to his chest, flinching a little in surprise as he felt Gladio's hands on his back, holding them all into an embrace. They moved sideways onto the bed, Gladio and Noctis still locked together, but Ignis and Noctis clinging to each other.

Ignis's and Gladio's hands brushed over Noctis, bumping into each other as they stroked the spent Omega. Noctis whimpered as Gladio pulled himself free of his body and Ignis was on his feet in an instant, rummaging through their bags to find one of the potions Noctis crafted earlier. 

He handed it to Gladio, along with a damp cloth from the bathroom. The Alpha placed it in Noctis's palm, helping him to break it, the magical remedy infusing into Noctis's body. While the other Alpha nuzzled and cooed over the Omega, cleaning them both, Ignis checked on Prompto on the other bed, rolling him onto his side in case of nausea. 

'C'mon Iggy,' Gladio sleepily slurred.

Only stopping to pull on some sleeping shorts, Ignis rounded the bed, curling on Noctis's free side, bumping his forehead against Noctis's. Ignis could feel Noctis's gaze on him. He looked down, the Omega's blue eyes wide with anxiety.

'Are you hurt?' Ignis felt guilt slam into his chest. What if he'd been too rough? What if he had scared Noctis? The doubts plaguing him, he sat up, bringing Noctis with him.

'You're gonna come tomorrow right? After you've evacuated everyone?' 

'Course, ain't nothing going to stop us,' Gladio rolled to his side, propping himself up on his elbow, hand on Noctis's hip. 

'Am I a coward?' 

'It would be foolish not be fearful of a God, Noctis. You won't be alone, we will get to you as soon as we are able.' Ignis clasped a hand in his, grip fierce. 'I promise,' he mouthed so only Noctis could see. 

He shifted them all back down, arranging them all so Noctis was snug between them, feeling safe and secure in his pack. Ignis could feel Noctis fretting, his fears for tomorrow beginning to seep into his exhausted state. They worked together to calm him, tender humming, whispered praise, rubbing their scent over him.

Despite his apprehension, Noctis succumbed to sleep within minutes. Ignis lifted his head to look at Gladio. The shield was gazing back at him, lines wrinkling his forehead. 

'He's got this,' he whispered. Ignis didn't know who he was trying to reassure. Gladio reached over and brushed Noctis's hair from his face, pressing a kiss to his temple. 'Love ya, brat.' 

'...too, Gladio,' Noctis whispered, burrowing his head closer to Ignis. 

Ignis could feel the exhaustion lingering in his muscles, his nights of broken sleep and physical excursion combining to drag him into slumber.

'No matter what it takes, I will keep you safe,' Ignis swore, tightening his hold on Noctis. He heard Gladio agreeing, felt Gladio shift closer, smothering Noctis. His eyes drifted shut, Noctis's slumbering face the last thing he saw.

***

Ignis rarely said anything without meaning to, his words usually well thought out and planned. It was around Noctis and the others that he spoke freely, on occasion speaking his heart before his mind could catch up. It had gotten him into trouble more than once. Regardless, any promise he made to them, to Noctis, was always spoken in truth.

The water was turbulent, a churning maelstrom of fury. Crashing against the rubble, roaring and intense. The rain pelted his face as he stood among the crumbling ruins of the altar, Noctis's body lifeless next to the deceased Lady Lunafreya.

He promised Noctis he would keep him safe.

The ring of Lucis was a burning brand on his finger. Despite the blistering pain in his eyes, the lacerations of crystal magic burning into his face, the sheer agony it took to stand to his feet with his daggers, he did so.

'Well? If you're so keen on keeping him safe, I'd like to see you try,' Ardyn taunted. 

If Ignis has to sacrifice himself to save Noctis then he would not hesitate. Noctis would not die at the hands of Ardyn. 

The ring on his finger taunts him, the vision Pryna showed him is seared in his mind. 

_Changing the fate of the king requires a sacrifice._

He will not let Noctis sacrifice himself for the world. 

***

Come chat to me on Twitter! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


End file.
